


Thilbo Fluff

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sweet Thorin, Thilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo falls asleep by the campfire and Thorin watches</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thilbo Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :)

Thorn gazed at the curly head that was resting against his shoulder, the little hobbit had fallen asleep almost as soon as the company sat around their campfire. The long journey was taking its toll on everyone 'And Durin knows our hobbit isn't used to such exertion' thought Thorin as once again he took in Bilbo's petite frame, Thorin had found his gaze drifting to the hobbit more and more often these past few days. A fond smile graced Thorin's face as he wrapped an arm around the slumbering hobbit, keeping the company's thief secure whilst he slept, and if he placed a soft kiss to the hobbit's curl topped head then no one said anything.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and leave kudos :)


End file.
